yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Leo Akiyama
'Appearance' Kind of like pretty boy in any standard, His body is lean and toned due to training, the only real blemish on him is a deep scar across his eye from training with his father. Other than that, he's just your average teenager. Besides his solid white hear, he usually spikes up the back. He usually wears a white tee and a red pladd jacket with some jeans and some boots. Unless hes training he usually strips down to just his pants, this being a nasty habbit from training all his like with his dad. Even in a fight, he strips down unless stopped. 'Behaviour/Personality' Protective, a risk taker.. The protection of his father has made him not care for his own safety over others, as he has grown tired of being under his fathers wing. He starts school when its open again, but till then hes got to put up with his fathers overprotective personality. Leo knows he means well, its just very tiring having to be stuck in the house unless his dad is home, but he knows it could be worse as well. He would take the shirt off his own back for anyone. But he is also one to get himself into trouble. WhiteHairGuy-1.jpg 'Sexuality' Sexual Deviant A person who constatnly has sex on their minds and thinks about different ways to either encounter a sexual act with someone or in any situation make the opposite sex do a sexual act with them. This kind of person is usually very forceful and demanding during anything sexual but can usually get away with it due to their looks or anything attractive about them. Masochism anime_193189_16.jpg girl-ecchi-anime-art-1225372.jpg tumblr_mpht09LHLw1swx164o2_500.gif Bound.png Biting.gif Psychiatry. a person who has masochism, the condition in which sexual or other gratification depends on one's suffering physical pain or humiliation. 'Clan & Rank' n/a 'What district do you live in?' Hidden for his protection. 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' School??? 'Fighting Style' Bushido:"The way of the warrior", is a Japanese word for the way of the Samurai life, loosely analogous to the concept of Chivlery. It originates from the samurai moral code stressing frugality, loyalty, martial arts mastery, and honor unto death. Born from Neo-Confucianism during times of peace in Tokugawa Japan and following Confucian texts, Bushido was also influenced by Shinto and Zen Buddhism, allowing the violent existence of the samurai to be tempered by wisdom and serenity. Bushido developed between the 9th and 20th centuries and numerous translated documents dating from the 12th to 16th centuries demonstrate its wide influence across the whole of Japan although some scholars have noted "The term B''ushidō'' itself is rarely attested in premodern literature." Ti-Chi:T'ai chi ch'uan or Taijiquan, often shortened to t'ai chi, taiji or tai chi in English usage, is an internal Chinese martial art practiced for both its defense training and its health benefits. It is also typically practiced for a variety of other personal reasons: its hard and soft martial art technique, demonstration competitions, and longevity. As a result, a multitude of training forms exist, both traditional and modern, which correspond to those aims. Some of t'ai chi ch'uan's training forms are especially known for being practiced at what most people categorize as slow movement. Jiu Jitsu:A martial art from Japan consisting of grappling and striking techniques. Muay Thai:I's a combat sport from the muay martial arts of Thailand that uses stand-up striking along with various clinching techniques.This physical and mental discipline which includes combat on foot is known as "the art of eight limbs" because it is characterized by the combined use of fists, elbows, knees, and feet, being associated with a good physical preparation that makes a full-contact fight very efficient.Muay Thai became popular in the sixteenth century, but became widespread internationally only in the twentieth century, when many Thai fighters won several victories over representatives of other martial arts.The sport of muay Thai is solely governed by the International Federation of Muaythai Amateur and a professional league is governed by the World Muay Thai Council. Fearless Fighting :Fearless Parkour is a system grounded in flight fundamentals. Flight Fundamentals include all of the basic movements needed in a chase or escape scenario. Flight training is a commonly overlooked aspect of self-defense and Mixed Martial Arts training. Fearless Fighting takes a more traditional approach to Parkour, the efficancy in moving from point A to point B. Our philosophy is to make simple movements complex in order for the complex to become simple. Through repetition and focus the classes will emphasize on balance, coordination, and agility. Our sessions will be held both indoors and outdoors and will include such techniques as: precision jumps and landings, vaulting, and wall training. 'Abilities (1) Left hand of Light- Leo has just about the same as his dad, but as one can easily tell, it the complete opposite. As his father has the right hand of corruption Leos left hand can completely cause his fathers corruption to leave ones body. Not only that but his touch can even change ones emotion. Anyone he touches with this hand would feel like the best person in the world, his touch can change a murderer into a perfect citizen. But like his father, it has to be skin contact. 'Perks'(2) Peak Human Strength:Users are capable of lifting double one's own body weight, which entails to doing the following actions: punching an enemy through a brick wall, breaking/bending steel cuffs or chains, bench-pressing only up to 1000lbs level, striking down doors with a single punch or kick, knocking out people with one offensive impact etc Peak Human Reflexes:The user's reflexes are at the peak of Human Potential and Perfection; this means that their reactions are superior to those of normal humans and are near-superhuman. They can catch a fired arrow in midair, dodge offensive attacks, and perform amazing physically defensive feats; They would stand a small chance against super-speed foes, can dodge multiple gunfire with ease, etc. Captain America once stated that he was able to dodge gunfire because he was able to see "faster" than the bullets. 'Chi Base Mental- Mental chi is the ability that focuses on brain activity and perception. It dictates the thought process, often reaching higher enlightments, new thoughts, even patterns, and stratigies that may have seemed impossible to comprehend or do before. Such a thing can allow the brain to be comprehensive of ones surroundings, and focus ones senses, and preform complex theories and unlock storage in the brain that was never previously avalible. this change is not permanant, and is only a temporary burst for a prolonged chi time period. Physical-Though most of his chi is mental Leo can use it to increase his physical abilities as well, his speed, reflexes, sight, hearing and strength. Doing so can can make him seem as though he has peak human abilities besides the two he already has. But this is just a temp as he can only use so much chi at a time, and can only use it on two things at a time, but this is more than enough for him. Means of Trancportation Lenris old Jet Bike 'Weapon of Choice' Lenris retractable spear/ bo staff. The spear part of the staff can be retracted. as well as the entire staff itself. Though most the time he wont even use is. Allies/Enemies Family 'Background' Not much of a background for this guy. He's been training with his father for 16 years. And that's all he really knows. His father did buy a teacher for school to be with them on his little hidden island. But sadly This kid hasn't know any other human contact besides this. But this soon changed, as his father starts to have these bad feelings as the days go by. But Leo pays no attention, its just his old man being himself to him, though there are days even Leo can't seem to escape the fact that a dark coud is comeing over their lives. 'Roleplay Selection' 'APPROVED BY'